Stuck in Another Universe
by lostiesgirl
Summary: Meet Faith Harrington. She just turned 27. Her unexpected present from her Universe, resulted in her being stuck in the Whoniverse. Now, traveling with the Doctor to find her way home, she'll encounter the episodes she only saw on TV, while dealing with her problems, like her strange memory, for one. This is not your average 'Doctor Who Fan falls into the Doctor Who world.'
1. Lost in Another Universe

Welcome Ladles and Gentle Spoons, to Stuck in _Another_ Universe.

It might be a bit long, and the rest of the chapters I'm writing will might be more or less the same length, so bear with me if you don't mind some long chapters, a few Doctors here and there and a few arcs spread around.

Slight warning, just a barest hint of copulation.

And, if you're being very kind, a review would be nice, just to see if anyone likes it.

Once upon a time, in a universe far away, a young woman, on the day of her 27th birthday, was whisked away from her not so average life, by an unknown portal and fell in the Whoniverse, and, well, can't spoil it all right away.

* * *

_Sometimes a person's life could change in one day. Sometimes even less than that._

_Sometimes the thing that changes our life we barely take notice off until it drops out of the sky._

_With us inside of it no less._

That earned a chuckle from most of the people who experienced the event that the bride is saying in her vow/speech, especially from one of the blonde bridesmaids, the others were slightly confused and left to wonder.

_That day that the plane crashed had a great impact on me, I found the man that I love, the friends that I forged from that tragedy, not all of them made it to today, to witness what it's happening. I hope that they are with us in spirit, but I bet they have better things to do._

That earned a smile from her husband to be. And from her closest friends. And the bride's 6 younger sisters. And her brother. And her two nieces.

_I give you my heart and soul, all of my days to follow. And I asked for nothing but love and trust in return. _

The blonde bride and her groom hold hands as she finished her speech.

Faith Harrington smiled happily, in her sea blue-green bride's maid dress as she saw her best friends, Susan Brown and Hugo Reyes, kiss in celebration of being announced as wife and Husband.

She threw confetti along with her friends, laughing joyfully.

- - - - 5 - - 8

Someone layed their hand on the newlywed shoulder's. The natural blonde turned around, incidentally hitting Faith with her light green veil.

Susan covered her mouth in surprise. "Sorry, I'm so sorry."

Faith laughed it off. "Are you kidding? No need to apologized on your wedding day. I was the one behind you." She went to hug one of her best friends. "So, wanna get to the food already? I'm waiting to get my hands on that hog."

"Don't remind me," Hugo said, lightly patting his stomach. "I swear I'm going to eat all _la mole verde_."

Faith guffawed at that. "Oh, that would be a sight to see. I might beat you to that though." Susan moved her head off to the side, Faith followed her gaze, landing on the dark-skinned man smiling at her. She turned back to Susan. "Better get started on that food. I kinda want to dance soon." She points a finger at the both of them."And you better make sure that it's the radio, this time."

Hugo gives her a mock salute. "Aye, aye."

Faith walked towards her assigned table, where Janelle Granger, Carmen Lopez, Lewis Callahan, and two empty seats. She sat down next to Lewis.

Janelle looked up from her journal to see Faith. "Hey there, Harrington, how'd it go?"

Faith touched the empty glass. "Went well, Granger." She smiled lightly. She looked around the large tent. "Just a little.."

"Jealous, bored..." The red-head interjected.

"No, it just that..." She leaned in closer so that nobody can hear them. "After what happened earlier today, I have this strange feeling that something else is going to ruin the wedding."

"Don't you worry then." Faith turned around to see Elyon Brown, the blonde haired second oldest of the Browns. "Between me and Elsa, Ella, Eliza, Elena, and Ethan, there's no need to worry."

"No need to -" Faith stood up. "The last time we needed more than just you guys."

"Yeah," Elyon coincided. "Fine, I'll give you that one, but she's our big sister, so don't worry about it." Elyon patted Faith's back. "Just enjoy it."

Elyon left the table, heading back to her two young girls and her common - law husband. Faith let out a small smile. "I'll try." She said to thin air.

- - - - 5 - - 8

_And everybody know the story of David and Goliath but this is bigger than triumph_

_This is for the warrior, this is for you and I_

_This is for euphoria, give me a piece of mind_

_God is recordin' this, won't you look in the sky?_

Faith took a sip from her wine as she danced a little in her seat, waiting for the song to finish its piano - rap section to get to Alicia's voice. _The fact that I mistaken you for a newcomer proves that I was wrong about music, just a bit._

She looked at the invitation card she held in her hand. March 13, 2008. She looked up at the happily married couple, relishing the look on their faces as they, embarrassingly danced away.

She let out a small smile. Then frowned as she looked down at her watch. ' Just a few more hours,' She thought. She looked back up at the sight of the rest of her friends dancing.

She can't help but feel that even with most of her friends' being married, that this will changed everything. She finished her drink and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She shook it off. 'Must be just my own nerves', she thought

_Tell him you got the behavior of your neighbor_

_Even when stability's never in your favor_

_Fly with the turbulence, only last a minute_

_Land on your dreams, and recognize you live it_

She smirked as she spotted the man she saw earlier drinking at the free bar. She put the card in her purse, sets it down in her chair, and walked over to the man.

"Hello stranger," Faith drawled out. "That was very lame. Did I just ruined it right there?"

He shook his head. "No, you didn't."

_Walk through the valley of peace, with bare FEET (whoa)_

_Run through the flames, that's more passion for ME (whoa)_

_I passed that, this morning just so the world can SEE (whoa)_

_Got them wolves on me, no watch me lick 'em clean_

The dark-skinned man grinned at the sight of her. "Right, well, nice to meet you, again."

"Again, when did we meet the first time?" She coyly asked.

"One of the Best men."

"Ahh, strange, that I haven't met you before then." She said with the widest grin on her face.

_I know, I know, my pride, my goals, my highs, my lows_

_I know, I know, it's mind control_

The dark-skinned man grabbed her by the waist.

"A bit forward, are we?" Faith said coyly.

"Just a bit," He said softly.

_I know I could prosper, no impostor, prosecute my posture_

_I stand up and I stand by her, what_

"I like the forward type, kinda sexy."

"Well, how about a dance then?"

"Would love one desperately."

The man and Faith were pressed together as they started to sway with the music. Faith smiled widely as she remembered this song, from like a month ago from her radio.

_And the night is takin' over, and the moonlight gets exposure_

_And the players have been chosen, and it seems like fate has spoken_

_When it seems your Faith has broken, by the second, losin' focus_

_Ain't no way to get off, get off, get off, get off - unless you move forward_

"And to think, you claimed that you didn't have dance lessons." She teased him.

"One of my other worldly talents," He pressed his lips to her ear.

"The Renaissance man, I bet that's what I'll call you."

"Hmm, sounds old fashion."

"I like old fashion. It's... nice to be old once in a while."

"But you don't look that old."

"Just shy of 27. I know, must be the air."

"The air." He said, slightly incredulous.

"You know the saying, the magic in the air, all that kerfuffle."

"Well, that must be it them, seeing as I am 27, and a half, and right now I'm feeling pretty young at the moment."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

_I am a lonely hero, tryin' to fight my battles_

_Life likes to blow the cold wind, sometimes it freezes my shadow_

_In the midst of all this darkness, I sacrifice my ego_

_There ain't no room for selfish, we do it for the people_

The man quirked his eyebrows and grinned as if he won the lottery. "Wanna get out of here?"

Faith's breath hitched.

"Sure." She gives out a small smile. "I know a place you'll like."

_Say the work don't stop, 'cause they don't stop_

_And everybody here tryna get on top_

_Everybody from the 'burbs down to the block_

_Gotta hold on tight and don't let go, let go_

_Huh, so you think you hot?_

_Gotta grind hard, give it all you got_

_You can have, or you can have not_

_You see that a lot in the ghetto, ghetto_

Faith looked around and relaxed as her and the tall dark stranger walked out of the reception, hand in hand, making sure to grab her purse on their way out.

- - - - 5 - - 8

Faith kicked off her flats as she pined the man against the cool thick tree. "Oh I think that's a bit too far is it?"

The man took off Faith's rubber band revealing her long blonde hair.

"Not enough." She responded by attaching herself to his neck.

"I hoped not, I wanted to spend more than five minutes with you." Faith non too gently guided the man to lie on a white smooth rock. "I think I have a case of jungle fever."

"And you need someone to cure it?"

"No, I want to stay like this for a long while. Hope you're up for that?"

The man looked at Faith appreciently. "I already am." With a sulturly look, Faith bend down towards him.

- - - - 5 - - 8

Faith twirled the simple gilded gold ring as she felt the sea of endorphins washing over her. "Love you , Henry Davis Bloom." She kisses his chest. "Always."

" I love you, Faith Harrington Bloom" He said as he kisses her forehead, calming down from his high.

Faith grinned widely. "We should role-play more often. I'm surprised we haven't tried that."

Henry quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, I cannot see the downfall for that if we tried this before."

Faith sighed. "Alright, Mr. I - Know - so, maybe not before, with the Others around, but I have this feeling that I might get into this role-playing thing."

"Alright, what do you have in mind for tomorrow?"

Faith stretched. "You, dressed up as a floppy hair man with an affinity for bow - ties and tweed."

Henry laughed. "You sure about that one?"

Faith nodded. "And I'll ask Elyon to take me to a wig shop to find a black wig and a short red dress."

"Wait, River's not a brunette."

"Course not, I want some Whouffle action."

"Who - what?"

"Something I recently rediscovered, not bad that. Granted, you'll be the one making the souffle."

"What we're going to do tomorrow is going to included the souffle?"

Faith laughed as she got what he was implying. "Oh God no, you've got a dirty mind."

"Please, I became that partly because of you."

"Really? Like red heads with an unrealistic doll figure tend to occupied your mind, came from me?"

He only laughed as he held her closer to his chest. Partly because of how perfectly molded they are, and partly because it's cold at night.

"You caught me. Do you think it's midnight yet?"

Faith gave him a lopsided grin. "Very good chance that we've been here for an hour, so yup." She popped the 'p'.

"Well, Happy belated birthday."

Faith grinned as she fell on the dress made pillow next to her."At least you got me a great present, then." She went up to kiss his lips.

"Hmm," He thought. "So, I'm just a gift, am I?"

"The best there is." Faith lead him to lie down in front of her.

"No, I'm not." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm better than that."

She can't help but break out in a grin. "Yeah you are." She kissed him fully on the lips. "You are the second most important thing in my life."

"And the most important?"

"The saving. Honestly, I feel that the rush you get when you save someone is so amazing. And the fact that you the cause of that happiness on their faces, is rewarding enough. And the bowwoman thing I have going for me, that's really a good decision I made."

"I think you had a bit too much wine." He caressed her arm. "You're repeating yourself again."

Faith widen her eyes in mock shock. "Oh dear, I'm sorry for repeating things. Maybe I should stop introducing you as my husband altogether," She made a face. "Exposition is important for newcomers, as you know." She giggled. "I think your right on the 'too much drinkage'."

"Well, I hope we don't have to deal with anyone else for a while." She pecked his cheek slightly in response. "At least for a couple of hours."

Henry and Faith kissed fully, in the middle of the full moon, as a new year dawned for pulled back from each other.

"Do you think we should go back now?" Henry asked.

Faith nodded. "Yeah, when I wake up tomorrow, I don't want to see a Hurley bird staring at me, again." She stood up, nonchalantly, slightly cold from the night winds but otherwise okay, and grabbed her dress. She holds out her hand. "Come on then, you can gauk again in the bedroom."

He takes it, standing up slowly. "You know, maybe while you're at the shop, you should consider buying a red wig."

"Fine, just as long as I don't have to wear those fake plastic funbags with the sparkly red dress."

"Okay... how about the next time?"

As their voices drifted away into the wind, the bright green invitation card that Faith had in her purse blow away in the breeze, right into a small orange portal that appearing in between two broken trees, disappearing from the world.

* * *

- - - - 5 - - 8

_There was a time_

_I met a girl of a different kind._

_We ruled the world,_

_I'd thought I'd never lose her out of sight._

_We were so young, I think her now and then._

_I still hear the song that reminded me of my friend._

Faith Harrington woke up to see her bright yellow ceiling of her home with Henry, to the sound of her Radio/Alarm. She rubbed her tender neck, after all that dancing she thought she was still sore from that and what she and Henry got up to when they got home, but now it felt like she's refreshed after a long day of deep sleep. Or even longer.

She went to find a canteen around her bed that she would use for storing fresh water from a river she frequented. She took one swig of it, sticking out her tongue in distaste as she tried to find the button to turn off the radio. Instead, she ended up changing the station.

"_Hold me close and hold me fast_

_this magic spell you cast_

_this is la vie en rose_"

The ghostly grave Estuary accented man sang.

She stood up in her bed, looking at her alarm. It was strange it didn't shut off, seeing as she swore that she smacked the right button.

"W_hen you kiss me, heaven sighs_

_and though I close my eyes_

_I see la vie en rose_"

She blinked. The alarm wasn't even on. She turned to her right. He's not there. His side wasn't even made. That's not like Henry. She started to get out of her bed. She noticed with a frown that she's wearing grey converse sneakers.

"_When you press me to your heart _

_I'm in a world apart._

_A world where roses bloom _"

She looked down at herself. She's wearing a long sleeve dark blue jean jacket with a pink shirt, and dark jeans. She widen her eyes. She was sure that she slept in her forest green bridemaids' dress, or without it. Or maybe she left it on the couch in the living room. "What the hell?"

" _And when you speak, angels sing from above_

_everyday words seem to turn into love songs_"

As she walked towards her bedroom door, she stopped to see a grey satchel bag appeared secured on her shoulder. She gulped as she noticed it.

If she goes anywhere, she would carry her light brown backpack with her, not normal grey Ben Linus'uese satchel.

45815162342

Henry Bloom sets the broom down on the floor, about a few feet away from them, careful to not dirty the tied ribbons containing the friends that are present, or not.

Henry touched Faith's shoulder, as she looked at the ribbons that are named 'Susan,' 'Hugo,' 'James,' and so on.

She sniffed. "Remind me to have another wedding," She let out a small smile. " So that everyone can be there."

He smiled. "Can do." He kissed his cheek.

They walked towards their slighter larger cluster of friends and moved to face a Latina woman wearing a flower chain on the top of her head, standing in as priest. "You guys sure as sure you want to do this now?"

They both nodded vigorously.

"_Que bien_, let's get this over with." Carmen coughed as she schooled her features into a more mature look. "We are all gather here today to witness a binding between woman and man, as one."

- - - 20 - 12 - 22 - - -

Carmen Lopez, the priest, gives Henry and Faith a red ribbon, one for each, their respective partner's name on their ribbon. She tied it to their wrist.

"I pronounced you husband and wife." She pointed to the broom on the jungle floor. " Now you may leap into a better life."

Henry jumped first over the broom. He turned back to Faith. He hold out the hand with the tied wrist, beckoning her to come to him.

Without hesitation, Faith leaped over the broom.

As her feet plopped to the floor, she looked up, to face nothing. She turned around to see if he moved, but it's not only him. Everyone is gone.

She widen her eyes.

"No..."

4815162342

- - - - 5 - - 8

"_give your heart and soul to me a_

_and life will always be_

_la vie rose _"

_'Lethe, Faith. Embrace.' _ The ghostly man whispered throughout the room.

She held back from opening, scanning to find the strange man.

"Hello?" She gets no response. "Listen," She tried to find anything nearby for defense, " I want to know what you want, if it's something a bit more bizarre, don't worry. I know a couple of people that could help!" She grabbed a gold medallion. She looked towards the closet.

"All you have to do is show yourself." Her hand reached toward the closet's double doors. "That's all." She pull to open as nothing came out. No ghoul or any sort of metahuman.

All she saw was an empty closet. Faith looked around, but all her clothes, her old ratty backpack, even her homemade bow and quiver, gone.

The bright homey yellow sunlight that was shining from a nearby window instantly turned bright white. Faith abandoned her medallion and moved away from the closet and pressed her back against the door.

The whiteness started to engulf the entire room. Not knowing how to handle a situation like this, she close her eyes and covered her ears, just in case as if the sky turned purple again.

She felt the door give weight under her, making her fall over the threshold. It's as if life slowed down as she saw the room that she barely had for less than six months, disappeared before her very eyes. Leaving Faith surrounded by the blue and orange swirls that she remember from the Portals, the ones she thought we closed for good, being propelled forwarded into the orange swirl.

She doesn't know how long she had screamed, could have lasted a minute, or a sea turtle's life - span. But she felt her throat growing sore. She wanted to open her eyes again, but she felt that if she does, she won't be whole again.

She felt the electricity from the portal trying to leave permanate marks but it's as if it can't succeed. She screamed out in pain, at least she thinks she did, with the growing noise of the oncoming portal, it may have drowned her out, or maybe she can't scream.

- - - - 5 - - 8 - - -

She felt that she sunk into quicksand. She took a big gulp and snapped her mouth shut.

Falling.

Falling.

Still Falling.

Falling so slowly yet so far that she felt the freeness that washed over her skin becoming a heavy weight in her soul.

She grasped for any sort of line, for help in any form. She felt warm heat all around her, but not harming her, as if she's protected.

The world started to turn pitch black as she saw the buildings coming closer to her.

She puts her arms out in front of her.

- - - - 5 - - 8

She blinked back into reality. And blinked again as the mattress seems to be less comfy than she last remembered. And slightly chilly. Has she left the window open again?

The first thing that greeted Faith was a hurt front side. She propped herself up from the undressed mattress, raising an eyebrow at the two necklaces on her neck.

She took a chance and look at the alarm clock.

8:58 AM.

She furrowed her brows as she turn her head slowly, slighty on edge, seeing as she's in a strange apartment, rubbing her ears as it felt too quiet to not have some form of white looked at a window covered by a Superman curtains.

It seems to be dark out, judging from the cluster of stars that showed through the small crack in between sheets. And strangely, the window seemed to be close.

Faith started to sit down on the bed and took off her jacket, then immediately puts it back on due to the coldness of the room. She still rubbed her shoulders as she wasn't quite used to this type of weather, at least where she was.

She stopped as she saw something improbable out of the corner of her eye. She looked upward.

She froze at the sight.

She's in an apartment complex, that's for sure. Seeing as she can see the two upper floors from the huge gaping hole, showing the night sky, which is, presumably, the roof. It seemed to look like that the top is the small hole in relative to the rest, as if what ever came through expanded until it stopped -

On this floor. She took a few steps back and sure enough the other side of the room is dented. A few more floors and the whole building could collapse on itself.

What's more, is that the small patch of the daylight sky revealed unknown constellations, and a green planet, from the angle that's she's looking from.

"Oh God, what the hell happened to me?" She whispered.

Pop!

She rubbed her ears as the noises finally made an appearance. The strangely distant sounds of despair, of people fully enjoying their last moments. In the apartment itself, it's pretty quiet.

Where ever she is, she knows for sure that she's has to do what she does best.

- - - - 5 - - 8

She open the satchel on the bed, as she rummaged through the closets, drawers and cupboards of the apartment, looking for any sort of improved weapons. Finding at least a tool box for pluming, would be enough.

She only found a Taser. And a book about Greek mythology. She quickly puts the book inside.

She looked at the Taser gingerly, never actually handled one through her full 26 years of living.

She laughed incredulity as she ran towards the bathroom. 'Turned 27 and I end up falling into another... world, dimension, universe?' She shook her head as she looked for empty bottles. 'Or maybe something every more bizarre. Dream world, a Lotus Eating machine, what it it?'

"Happy birthday to me," She sang sarcastically and slightly hoursed. She took all the empty bottles and store it inside the satchel. The more that she focused on trying to find any tools to help, the sooner she can get back to the universe. 'No, just wait a minute. Near death experience, something like - like' Faith flashed back to The Stolen Earth. Those constellations and the planet, they're the same.'

She slowly sat down in the toilet covered seat. "I'm in Doctor Who." She laced her hands together and put them to cover her face. 'This can't be happening.'

_Yes, well, it is. _A soft spoken male thought. _And you have to get that over with like in about less than an hour. If I'm right, which of course I am, you need to be at the top of your game for the next few hours._

'Oh fun, voices in my head,' She thought sarcastically. 'About a million light years and a quicksand protective barrier away from home, and I'm hearing people in my head again. You sound English thought. That's different.'

_Ahh, well, you're all by your lonesome, might have banged your head good and all that great stuff. At the moment, I need you to focus on this, to keep calm and carry on._

'Keep calm - just a few hours ago, I was enjoying a very good early morning with my boyfriend, and now I'm here. I'm up for an adventure, but do you expect me to instantly be calm?'

_Count to five._ He reminded her. _Let the fear in, then let it go._

Faith took a deep breath and counted. She let out the breath. She stood up suddenly, reinvigorated. She started to pace around the small bathroom. "Now if I remembered correctly, this should be the first part, seeing as there's no automatic techno warming from the Daleks so there's that." Her eyes light up at the computer mention. "Idiot, should've checked that first." She hits herself on the wrist.

She was halfway out of the door until she doubled back to raid the cabinet. Aspirin, fresh out. Paracetamol, just two pills used. She grabbed that bottle. Celexa, her hand started to shake, "Out of all the apartments to fall on," She muttered to herself as she puts it back on the shelve.

She stalked towards the living room, where it seems unharmed. A half an hour or so later, she came up with nothing. No computer or tablet, she thought until she remembered that the tablet came out a few years after 2009. With that little idea leading to nowhere and still no evidence of the Dalek ships in the sky, Faith decided to leave the apartment.

Outside the apartment, on the half hallway, she stopped as she fully saw the view.

Well, if there was any lingering doubt as to where it she is, it's gone now.

- - - 13 - 5 - 13 - 15 - 18 - 9 - 5 - 19 - - -

abc def ghi jkl mno pqr stu vwx yz

The Doctor, Donna and the albino Shadow Architect looked at the 3 - d model of the 27 planets. "...The planets rearranged themselves into the optimum pattern. Oh, look at that! 27 planets in perfect balance. Come on, that is gorgeous!" He gushed at the sight.

"Oi, don't get all spaceman, what does it mean?" Donna asked.

"All those worlds fit together like pieces of an engine. It's like a powerhouse! What for?"

"Who could design such a thing?" The Shadow Architect asked.

"Someone tried to move the Earth once before. Long time ago... can't be.."

- - - 6 - 15 - 21 - 18 - - -

Martha was arguing to General Sanchez. "But why me?"

"You're our only hope of finding the Doctor. " He said calmly. "But failing that, if no help is coming, then with the power invested in me by the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, I authorise you, to take this " He hold out a key. "- The Osterhagen Key. "

"I can't take that, sir."

"You know what to do. For the sake of the Human Race."

- - - 6 - 15 - 21 - 18 - - -

Rose appearing in the middle of the street, the same street that The Doctor and Donna were on just a few moments ago, like from a teleport, toting an enormous gun.

Rose looked up to the sky without a bit of surprise"Right, now we're in trouble..." She cocks the gun. "It's only just beginning."

- - - 13 - 5 - 13 - 15 - 18 - 9 - 5 - 19 - - -

conversation -

"Holy crap!" She whispered, even if it absurd that she's doing so. That... entire episode down Doctor Who memory lane, the entire episode that she hasn't seen in years, verging on a decade, she just managed to experence.

She turned to head downstairs until she saw that the hallway looked familiar.

_Third floor, four doors down.._

She had the sudden urge to walk towards an apartment door, boarded up with two plywood woods from one end of the door to the other.

She reached out to touch the door. It seemed that no one wanted this apartment, not even for a tenant.

- - - 13 - 5 - 13 - 15 - 18 - 9 - 5 - 19 - - -

- - - 14 - 9 - 14 - 5 - - -

"You don't need me." The Ninth Doctor said to Rose Tyler, trying to disway her from telling him to stay behind in Rose's flat to watch the news about the ship that was found in the Thames. "Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum?"

"Promise you won't disappear?" Rose asked of him.

The big eared Doctor thought for a moment then he rifled through his pockets. "Tell you what, TARDIS key. It's about time you had one. See you later." He tossed her the key and went on his merry way.

- - - 13 - 5 - 13 - 15 - 18 - 9 - 5 - 19 - - -

- - - - 5 - - 8

She stumbled out of it, teary eyed. She quickly tore the woods out of their holding metal thing that keeping them in place. She thought of the nastiest person that has ever crossed her path and kicked the door in the middle.

She gave the door a through look.

It turned out that the door was unlocked.

Slightly wondering why there was the need not to padlock the door, she stepped inside the door.

She took one look around the place.

- - - 20 - 12 - 22 - - -

Time stopped for Rose as the New Doctor enter the flat on Christmas eve, just after saving the day from the Sycorax and overthrowing the Prime Minister. She took one look at his new wardrobe, brown pinstripe suit and long brown coat, and grinned her Rose Tyler grin.

He walked towards the table. "You don't mind if I joined?"

Rose's smile became wider. "Join me - uh, us!"

- - - 20 - 12 - 22 - - -

- - - 13 - 5 - 13 - 15 - 18 - 9 - 5 - 19 - - -

Faith furrowed her brows at the last memory. 'That's not right.' She thought. She shook it off. The stress must be getting to her.

The place hasn't aged well, also taking into account the bent wall like if a rubble ball fell into unwrapped Saran Wrap and it left an impression.

Somehow her feet guided her to a room. Rose's room.

She took a long walk around the pink room, stopping at a picture of Rose, in winter clothes, with the Tenth Doctor, hugging Rose with one arm. They seemed to be having the time of their lives.

She pocketed it and headed out of the apartment, towards the stairs and out of the complex. She turned to see the building, and couldn't suppress her gasps. The half of it smashed as if someone was drilling a wide jack hammer from the roof.

She shook her head. "No time for questions." She started to walk ahead, making sure to be out of harm's way as the drunks and the pilfers stumbled around the streets.

She racked her brain while walking ahead, making sure to do so from the alleyways to be unnoticed, trying to see which Companion she can call for help. She ruled out most of the Moffat era companions. Possibly not River, seeing as even if she had her number, she wouldn't be sure which River she would be getting.

Rose is out of the question, for the moment, Martha's in New York at the moment, Jack's in Cardiff, Sarah Jane is out of the question, Lucie Miller's timeline is a mess as it is and Donna's with the Doctor. But her family lives in Chiswick, which is in London, now if only she knows where to get directions for Donna's home.

'Maybe heading for somewhere unique, like Big Ben or somewhere.'

She looked around for anyone holding any projectile weapons. She quirked up a smile as she spotted a sport store that seemed to be broken in.

She'll take her chances. She headed inside of the store to see most of their stock empty, except for the archery section.

She grinned. "Bingo." She headed towards it, opening her bag to make space for a green compound bow, a quiver filled with arrows, and some fingerless gloves. "Slow ride," She sang out, "Take it easy!"

She sling the bow onto her shoulder and walked out onto the street, where her heart looked wide-eyed as she saw, not 23 feet away from her, Rose flipping Tyler.

The Defender of Earth, the one that made the Doctor live again, enjoying life. She's here, right now.

Faith grinned.

- - - 13 - 5 - 13 - 15 - 18 - 9 - 5 - 19 - - -

- - - 18 - 15 - 19 - 5 - - -

Memories of Rose Tyler, more prominently of the Doctor and Rose in a romantic light, and of their last moments together in a shared universe.

- - - 18 - 15 - 19 - 5 - - -

The long brown coat Doctor and Rose Tyler standing in a large field full of mish matched rock that has eroded away enough to leave holes. Where huge stin rays are flying about.

"How long are you going to stay with me?" The Doctor asked.

"Forever." Rose said without hesitation.

- - - 18 - 15 - 19 - 5 - - -

Rose Tyler and the Doctor kneel before Queen Victoria being knighted.

"Many thanks, Ma'am." The Doctor said.  
"Thanks. They're never going to believe this back home." Rose said excitely.

- - - 20 - 12- 22 - 4 - 1 - 18 - 11 - 19 - 9 - 4 - 5 - - -

Queen Vicky was in the middle of her banishment speech to The Doctor and Rose Tyler. "You will leave this shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you came to stray so far from all that is good, and how much longer you will survive this terrible life. Now leave my world, and never return."

- - - 18 - 15 - 19 - 5 - - -

Rose is in a dinner with her mother, Jackie Tyler, and her ex- now best friend Mickey, trying to convince them that she just forget about the Doctor and lived as she did before. "...That you don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand. You say no. You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away..."

Rose shut her eyes and looked away from the advancing people dressed in plastic, cornered near a wall that has a steam pipe.

She felt a warm hand gripped hers. She gripped it.

She looked up to see a big eared buzz cut man in leather.

"Run!" The man said.

And she did so, saving her from death and leading him to find the joy in the universe.

- - - 18 - 15 - 19 - 5 - - -

- - - 13 - 5 - 13 - 15 - 18 - 9 - 5 - 19 - - -

Faith blinked back the tears from her eyes, and, determined, with adrenaline pumping into her body, she raced towards Rose, walking ahead, with the huge gun of hers.

"Rose!" She shouted. "Rose Ty-" Alas, it was undermined by a stray piece of debre caught on her foot, causing her to unceremoniously fall onto the floor.

Rose Tyler turned around as she heard someone calling her name. As she didn't hear anyone nearing, aside from the few creepos that's 'celebrating', she headed towards a subway entrance, hoping to have less of people 'celebrating'.

Faith adjusted her 'H. D. B. ' necklace from the silver pendent one and stood up just as Rose had disappeared down a tunnel. She quickly stood up. "Rose Tyler?" She shouted , turning around in a full circle. "Rose?"

Faith covered her mouth with her hand. "No.." She said out loud.

_You idiot, because of your clumsiness, you didn't catch up to Rose! Now what are we going to do?_

She hanged her head low. Rose was my one chance to leave this universe, and I had to Bella- ed it up.

She dusted herself off, unknowing of the blue swirl that's growing behind her.

Her eyes widen as she saw the distinctive blue - white light illuminating the reflective pieces of broken things on the street.

She turned around.

And shielded herself from the light of the portal as it engulfed her.

* * *

Note:

Here's the thing. Faith Harrington isn't like the normal 'Normal person from our universe ending up in the Whoniverse'. On one hand, she's at least mortal, and is a Doctor Who fan. On the other hand, well, if you heard of Charmed, Lost and Smallville, there will at least some references here and there.

Also Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, the songs used for this chapter and any reference from a variety of things.

Songs used:

Alicia Keys feat. Kenrick Lamar - It's on again (2014)

Swedish House Mafia - Don't you worry Child (2012)

(20 - 12 - 22) - La vie en Rose


	2. Panic on 107 Baker Street

Enjoy! Took me over a couple of weeks for this two parter, here's the first part!

Note: This is a revised version as I felt that there were some things missing that should be addressed for this chapter. And I felt that this should have gone in a different direction than it was going to head.

Also, Doctor Who is finally back on the air!

* * *

A lurker watched from the shadows as the two boisterously laughing men finally left the nearby tavern, unfortunately, for the lurker, with a boyish haired subdued brunette in tow, whose style of dress gives her the appearance of a lady of the night.

She curled her lip in slight disdain at the sight. She will never truly understand the talking apes's need to look for potential mates that are already claimed. Or the need for it altogether. She felt that the factor in question would interfere with one's mind to process reason, and ability to observe as astute.

As it happened, she is able to observe more with a clearer mind. Such as the case with McDougal and Jones, two workmen that dealt with human waste, not a particularly aspiring job, to be sure, but a necessity in these times, and were apparently close friends, who are tied together in this scandal.

One of the men, McDougal, had murdered a man in the middle of the night. In fact, she was present to see the aftermath, just as she was finishing a debt that had her needed at the Wharf. She had read in the early paper that the other man drowned. She had also heard of their last conversation, just before the other man's death. Of course, it became under investigation as he apparently was called away from a telegram from an unknown source. She had only found it out mere days later from his wife, after making sure to investigate everything of the dead man.

The other one, Jones, he had multiple affairs with different wifes, all of them the same type, as she had noted from her watching of Jones. He is tied to McDougal's case as the man in the Wharf was mistaken for the man having relations with McDougal's wife, which, from a maid she had asked of her services, found through the wife's journal, was, unfortunately, his friend and coworker.

Scotland Yard are still looking for the perpetrator, even with their top men. Of course, she has every intention to turn them over to the Yard, but it seems that with the addition of this woman, between them, will make things even more complicated.

The young woman's back seem straight and alert for a woman that appears to be going off for a hard night's work, judging by the light makeup she had on her dainty face, mid 20s, possible older as to disguise her age, and consequentially lower prices she might encounter. She seemed to be sexually excited, indicated by the dilated look in her eyes, though she doesn't smell the correct scent that would indicate that. Her scent was more of sweat of a heavy worker, mixed with a long dried male's excitement, not too long ago, in fact. And she seemed self-assured, by the long strides she's taking in her walk.

Still not wanting to let the men walk away into the night, the lurker started to move with them, hidden by the shadows, from street to street, until they've reached an abandoned building on a deserted street, devoid of the voices that plagued the streets before. To the lurker's surprise, the woman was walking ahead, reaching the door and knocked four times, then paused for five seconds, then knocked six times.

The woman turned back around to the men, crooking her finger, while giving them a seductive smile.

The men were hesitant for a moment, sharing hesitant glances, Jones more so, but they walked ahead.

The door opened, leading the men inside, but the woman stopped halfway through the threshold, whispering something to the male that answered the door. The woman took a step back and the door swiftly closed.

Without pausing, The woman's head turned towards the corner of a dark, dank street, right where the lurker is staring back at her.

The lurker licked her lips as she stepped back a few steps. Just to be cautious.

The woman, still intently looking at the spot, tilted her head at the lurker, took a few steps forward. Her still dilated eyes narrowed at the lurker, who seems to be capable to look in the dark.

The lurker frowned. 'Of course,' she thought. She walked backwards towards the other street, dark and empty street. As if the sky agreed with her, raindrops fell rapidly to give her more cover, as the moon is hidden by the clouds. She will investigate from the other side of the warehouse.

The woman instantly ran towards her.

The lurker heard the oncoming footfalls racing towards her. Acting on instinct, the lurker carried on, turning towards another street. It's not as if she wasn't being cautious, she had even made the decision to dress in all black, including a veil, to give her more than enough of an advantage.

The lurker stopped at a dead-end. trying make sure to memorize this unknown location, along with the recent new streets that she found. She never knew London would be as large as a city as she imagined. She felt a chill blowing gently in her exposed face. It doesn't matter to her, what matters is that the woman was more than she suspected.

"Oi!" The lurker looked towards the woman, who's walking slowly holding a piece of metal in her hand. "Listen here, Leapin' Lizard." The woman said in the strangest Hampshire accent that she has ever heard of, even from the drunkards. "They don't want your kind around here, so yer bett - er leave here on yer own," The woman holds out the piece of metal. "If you're not that co-operable, maybe in pieces." The woman charged towards the lurker.

The lurker strikes out her long whip of a tongue at the woman, which caused her to fall onto the cobblestone pavement. With the rain falling at a rapid pace, it caused the lurker to walk carefully towards the woman.

The woman looked up at the green-skinned woman without fear. "Go on ahead, it's not like yer can do any more dam-age."

The lurker looked at the woman. Particularly her eyes, as they seemed to be in the same state as they were when she first saw them, but tinged grey, now that she has a better look. "Oh lookie heere. The lurking monster doesn't want me flesh then, yeah?"

The lurker leaned closer to the woman, until the woman can see the scaly green-skinned face, not looking at the woman in fear, or disgust, but simple curiosity.

"I do not wish to harm you nor let you go, for the moment. Will you tell me as to why you were taking those man into that building?"

The woman stared at her for a long moment. Then she blinked, revealing her natural brown eyes. "Help me, I can't stay like this for long. He has final control. " She said in an American accent.

The lurker regarded her carefully. The voice of the woman seemed to be more natural to her lips, indicating that she recently came to London, or she had managed to maintain her accent. Her stance seemed to be more lax than before. And her eyes, seemed to look so young, but has a weariness to them. "I will do my best."

The woman looked back at the lurker, her eyes dilated. "'Ello, monster. I cannot wait for my Master to get his hands on you."

The lurker has made her decision. "I do not wish to hear any more of your prattling words. It grates the mind akin to a parasite.."

Without further thought, She slugged the woman, who is knocked out instantly. Without another word, the lurker threw the woman over her shoulder. As much as she would liked to have solve the case, finding out this mystery is vastly more important, especially if it deprive her of her victories.

* * *

As she fell into the ... well, she really doesn't know what it is, something felt different about the trip this time around for Faith Harrington.

To her, right now, it's like... going down a fast roller coaster around 63 miles an hour. And when reaching the bottom, it turned into bumper cars, but stranger. Faith felt like a sucking vacuum trying to pull her in. But, before she can, another vacuum opens up and pulls her away from one vacuum, some other portal, presumably, and so on and so on. Or it seems to be more like she's the metal pinball that's being stopped from reaching her destination, the hole that will end all of her tossing and turning. All the while, she started to feel the familiar gurgling of undigested food trying to make a reappearance in her mouth.

One thing that she took quickly note of, at least her subconscious wasn't cruel enough to mind warp her into thinking that she was back in her small yellow house. She may have had her eyes closed, but that's doesn't make her realized any less as to where she is.

Faith raised her hand to massaged her throat, as she definitely felt something daring to resurface itself into her throat.

As she tried to, what felt akin to a current caused her to head towards it. and it seems that this is the end of the line for her. She covered her arms for brace of impact.

- - - - 5 - - 8

March 20, 1885, London

A long haired brunette woman in a maid's outfit is taking down the clothes she had tented outside as her employer predicted that it would rain in a short while. And, from the short time that she knew him, she know to trust his word. She smiled softly as she finished collecting the clothes, she headed towards the house.

A bright blue light the size of a horse stopped her. She turned around, her eyes widening as she saw the bright coloured opening filled with a mixture of blue and white light. The next thing she knew, a underclothed woman popped out of the light, coated in red light for a moment before falling at the maid's feet, the light disappearing in a blink of an eye. She groaned out loudly in pain, muttering something about a pin attached to a ball. The portal closed in on itself.

Dropping the clothes, the maid crouched down to take a closer look at the blonde woman, whose eyes seemed to be half-opened from shock and pain.

She seemed to take it as a good sign, as she started to talk to the fallen woman. "Miss, please, hold on, I'll get you inside and I'll find help, yeah?"

The blonde woman's response is to sit up, turned to her side and spew coloured bits from her mouth.

As if the sky was listening in, the rain finally decided to make an appearance.

"Hoo, boy." The maid fanned herself as the blonde woman had finished spewin', her coughing during the last stretch. "Let's get yer in." With a bit of strength that she never thought she had in her, pulled the strangely dressed woman up, slinging an arm over her shoulder and they headed into the house. The maid took note of the way that the blonde woman is walking, tired and leaning too much on her right foot to walk.

"Am I... home yet?" The blonde woman whispered.

The maid gave her a sympathetic smile, trying to open the door, while holding on to a barely aware woman. "No, at least, I do not think so. But don't you worry, you'll be taken care of.

"Who... who are you?"

"Jenny Flint. What about your, sweetheart?" Jenny walked closer to the maid's quarters.

"Faith Harrington..." The woman that identified herself as Faith, trailed off because she became a lot heavier and less responsive. Jenny helped get into the room.

* * *

- 16 - 8 - 15 - 14 - 5 -

- 3 - 1 - 12 - 12 -

Faith screamed as she fell from the orange portal, luckily falling on long grass, cushioning her fall. A wave of nostalgia hit her, harder than the soft landing. She sat up as she saw the portal disappeared in front of her. As it faded away, she saw the mountains and the familiar sky that was obscured. She grinned in relief, she's home. She finally made it.

She stood up and, stretching her entire body, doing a twirl in the process. The sky, the ground on her feet, it felt like home. She stopped just in case anyone that she's not close friends with had seen her. 'If that every happened', she thought, 'They would not let that disappear from their minds.' She looked at the quiet sight. She heard the familiar noises of wildlife that she was used to, but something in her mind tells her that this is off.

"Correctamundo Faithareno!" Faith jumped as she heard the sudden booming English voice.

"What the hell?" She looked around. To her right, is normal jungle trees and wildlife. To her left, Faith stopped as she looked at... Johnny Depp with his Captain Jack Sparrow clothes. She blinked in disbelief. No, it's... David Tennant in his Peter Vincent's Vegas act outfit that looks like a knock off of the rum loving pirate. Her eyes lingered on the leather pants for a moment. Her eyes snapped back to him.

"Right," The man said, slightly irritated. "shouldn't say those words anytime soon. Or ever."

"Am I..." She looked back at the scenery, then at the man. "Either this is a weird fantasy side effect thingy or I made it back here and brought a Captain Jack Expy with me."

"Oi! I'm not identical to that dancing q... o - " He caught sight of his clothing. "Oh, you meant the pirate. Well, I'll concede that it's an interesting costume."

Faith barked out a laugh. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation." She belatedly recognized the voice from her recent talkings. She snapped her fingers in response. "I knew it sounded familiar. It's been ages since that movie. I didn't think my memory would be this bad."

"Enough reminiscing then, yes?" He didn't wait for her response. "Good, now, how are you feeling at this moment?"

"Are you kidding me? It's only been a couple of hours and I want to be back already." The whole scenery changed from them on a nearby mountain, to being just a few feet away from the small cul-de-sac full of small yellow houses. She sadly smiled as she saw her and Carmen walking ahead to the gazebo to meet with Henry and Lewis after - she furrowed her brows, trying to remember what has happened. It was only ten days ago, before the wedding, how could she forget. "And more than anything."

Peter, or the loony voice in her head, seeing at it's not really the character from the Fright Night remake, gripped her shoulder in response to her words. "Which is why finding the Doctor has to be your number one concern at the moment, to find him, to explain that this is affecting other worlds. "

Faith looked on as she saw herself and Henry, when her and Carmen reached the gazebo, she inspected him, to see if he had any injures because of the attack of... something. 'Damn it, I'm not middle-aged yet,' She thought in frustration.

"You're okay." She said to him, flatly. He nodded, slightly worried. "You could have died! And don't you sugarcoat this, Henry Davis Bloom! It was a close call and you know it!"

"But that's in the past, Faith. All that matters is the here and now."

"This isn't a joke, Henry. You could have been killed!"

"And I'm still standing." He saw the anger, the worry growing on her face. "Faith.."

Carmen and Lewis took it as their cue to leave the small gazebo.

Faith stared Henry down. "This wasn't some run of the mill baddie! I knew where it came from, and what it wanted, I thought that, seeing as you knew this about me so much longer, that you could have waited for five minutes before going off of your own to talk about this!"

"I had to act fast, Faith. It's not like I planned for this to happen."

Faith sat down next to him, looking away from him, leaning against his shoulder. "8 more seconds and you would have been either dead here or dead in another universe!" She said softly.

Henry looked at her, feeling the metaphorical weight on his shoulders. "Sometimes we have to act fast, Faith. It came here, without aim or reason. As far as I know."

Faith closed her eyes in a mixture of relief and worry. "Yeah, as far as you know." She said gravely. "You did what you had to do, I understand. That was close thought."

"Yeah it was." He kissed her on the top of her head.

She looked up at him, wanting him to promise to try to not get himself into that situation, but who was she kidding.

"What?" Said Henry.

"I think we'll be having more of those 'close calls', the unplanned kind of ones, and it could be the end of the line for one of us someday." She looked off into the distance, recalling painful recent memories.

Henry held onto her tighter, not trying to convinced her that she's wrong. Because he still remembered all those deaths of their loved ones.

Faith smiled sadly as she saw her slighty younger self and her husband holding each other. She blinked. Boyfriend, she meant. 'How can we get married on an island?'

"Amplifier was a bit off... better check if the synapses are all ali- " She heard the loony voice that's not Peter, muttered.

"What?" Faith was jolted out of her thoughts as she saw him, her memories of her home disappearing behind her. They were back at the clearing, but the sky became darken with the indications of an oncoming storm.

"Nothing." He dismissed. "Faith," She heard the voice, or Peter, said. "Remember this moment. And remind yourself that this isn't the end of the line for you. Now, you have the will along with the way, there's nothing for you to worry about. When you get everything sorted out, With everything of you intact, you'll find him again and tell him how very wrong of you two to assume."

She felt his hand on her forehead. She has the strength. For every one of her friends, and Henry.

She felt herself feeling free-falling, a presence in her being lifted, though not completely, as if her heart is crying out in pain.

- 8 - 1 - 14 - 7 -

- 21 - 16 -

* * *

- - - - 5 - -8

Faith blinked as her eyes adjusted to the brightly lantern litted room, taking in the antiques that she remember from a museum, long along in her childhood. 'Well, still not back yet.' She thought with a grimace as she started to shift her weight. She hissed as she felt a pain in her side and left leg. She gripped on the end of the slightly lumpy bed.

"Oh my head." Faith weakly said, as she stretched her back. 'bumbs and bamboo, Ten and evil beard, Henry and her family' "Hen.." Her hand went to her throat, to massage the soreness out. 'Dr..'

"Oh dear," Faith heard the noise of metal cluttering and a light cockney accent. "Hold on, will ya?" The dark-haired woman said as she walked to another open door in front of her, but from the light emitting from that room, she assume that it's connected to the one that she's in.. "I should've expected you to be up and about, what with those strange trousers you have on." Faith looked at the woman in alarm. 'Well, she thought quickly. 'That wasn't a part of the dream them.' "Oh, don't you fret. I'm not one to judge. Thought I have to say, I've never your type of clothing before."

Faith kept gaping at the woman, not because she saw her clothes, but because the woman that's in front of her is Jenny Flint, one-third of the Paternoster gang, a spin-off that she hoped would have come true, but that's besides the point. The point is that at least it gives her more than enough of a hint that she may be in the Victorian Era. But 'When' is another pressing question, especially if she kills a gaggle of variable butterflies by doing so.

'Oh my god,' She thought to herself. "Thank you." She managed to say to her cockney idol.

Jenny took her response as Faith still recovering from her nasty fall, which she isn't wrong, just not the only thing that's on her mind. "So, as we're waiting for the Doctor to come by, here's a bit of dinner for ya. " She went to a small wooden table where a tray with a plate of fresh cheese and sausages, along with a tall glass of water rested on the smooth pine. "And I expect to see an empty plate, this'll get you a bit of strength back into ya." Faith opened her mouth to protest. "And don't you say that you already had a kip, if yer did, you wouldn't look as pale ya do at this instance. "

Faith furrowed her brow at the sentence, but her stomach and dry throat agreeded with Jenny. "Thank you so much." Jenny handed her the tray.

"When you've finished, I will have already have the water prepared for you to take a bath." Faith opened her mouth to protest, but Jenny wouldn't have it. "And don't say no, miss. It looks like you need a good one." Jenny left the room, leaving the door ajar.

'I should have asked for a mirror,' Faith thought, touching her temple tentatively .' If they even have hand mirrors in this time? Maybe? I'll try to bring it up in conversation.'

She looked down at her tray, her hunger getting the best of her and she used the metal silverware to take a bite out of the sausage. She moaned out in surprise. 'This is so delicious!'. It felt as if this was made for royalty from the most dedicated chefs, not from a maid from the Victorian Era, that was made for her just to have something in her stomach.

She finished the plate quickly and topped it off with the water which felt almost as rich as the fresh water springs from back home.

She set the plate and glass aside from her, on the tray. 'Wait,' She thought. 'I ate plenty of food at the wedding reception. That can't be right.' The fact that she ate enough of the food, and her friend's leftovers, because it was THAT good and she's comparing what pretty much is breakfast at night, to royalty.

Her eyes wandered around the room and spotted her satchel on the floor. Still wondering as to what's going on, and still remembering what has happened during her dream thing through the 'in-between', a name she quickly decided on until she can find the Doctor and find its true name, she grabbed the satchel from the ground and plopped in on top of her legs.

She opened the bag, expecting for it to be a few things, as the bag felt pretty light. Even with the lit candles, she can't see the end of the bag.

She puts her arm in the bag to grab anything. She felt a familiar string, with it's fringe tickling her hand. She quickly pulls it up to show that it's her ball and twine, a woolly string with a metal ball tied at each end.

That she left in a clear container, in her closet, with the rest of her hunting gear.

She quickly puts it back, closed the bag and looked at it. Everything about it screams normal, even thought this is the first time that she's had a satchel, since being a kid. She hold it up over her head and lightly shook it. Not a chunk, clatter, or even a thunk. She set it back down on the bed.

Faith started to massage her temple in bemusement as Jenny came back into the room, with a pot of boiling water, with a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her lips. "Oh, I see you ate. Sorry, it was all I had cooked. Now if you can get up and follow me."

Faith set the satchel down. And smiled at her. "The food was great. Don't worry." She shifted as she said this, grimacing slightly.

"Oh, that has to be checked, for sure. Try moving slower, Miss Harrington."

Faith did as she asked, because as much as she has to find the Doctor, she's only human, and she's not in the best of shape to be running off.

And if she landed in a time where she's talking to one half of one of her favorite lesbian super couple, then she has to learn more of what time she's in, just to be sure she's not messing with some butterflies of time. And maybe, given the opportunity here, to fangirl a bit.

"Just Faith." She made it to the side of the bed. "And I'll call you Jenny."

A bit of blush appeared on Jenny's face as she sets the pot down. "Oh, it's not necessary, Miss Harrington."

"Yeah, well, I want to." Faith stood up and leaned on Jenny's shoulder. "It's nice to be on first name basis," '...with one of the Paternoster gang.' Jenny helped her walk into the bathroom, while Faith tried to focus on how is she going to find the Doctor, as she can't really remember if this was a book or a comic somewhere.

Jenny gave a small smile. "Don't worry Miss Harrington, The Doctor will be on his way here to check up on you."

"Thank you very much." Faith couldn't help but give a small smile back, to reassure her. Even if it's against all odds, she wished that finding the Doctor would be that easy. But at least a bath might sooth her legs. "And it's Faith, to you."

- - - - 5 - - -8

Jenny left to wash her clothes, which Faith remembered to empty out her jeans and told Jenny to put them on the bed, next to the satchel, just in case if she managed to lose her things in the bigger on the inside satchel leaving Faith to enjoy a few moments in the claw feeted roll top bath.

Faith took a deep breath, shuddering at the cold air in the room, and crawling feeling. One look at her arm and she swatted the little black dotted bugs. She made a face as she looked at the red dead bug guts.

Not wanting to be like a sitting duck, she took the cloth that Jenny showed her and started to scrub the back of her neck. She closed her eyes, trying to get her mind to relax from... everything. And to focus.

* * *

A brown long-haired man got out of a black carriage, on Baker Street, paying the driver quite handsomely.

The driver nodded in earnest. "Thank you sir, May you have a pleasant evening."

The brown-haired man curtly nodded, clearly seeing the man's smile despite the pouring rain. "Best of luck to the misses. "

With that, the driver drove into the night, the man waited until the carriage drove far ahead to walk towards 107 Baker Street. Heading towards the house, he walked away from the door towards the side. He stopped in the yard and sniffed the air.

He tasted the bit of diluted artron energy and London, a newer London, with just a hint of a Tropical aftertaste. He walked closer towards the source, almost tripping on a 21st century bow and arrow handler.

He stopped two feet ahead, figuring out that this is the strongest point. He strokes his cheek, deep in thought. It seems that it was active a while ago, that's was when he had to stop what he was doing, which was a shame, really, he was close to finding that group that took that 23-year-old American.

He sighed. Now he has to deal with two things. He slightly grinned. He'd always liked to multitask.

He started to walk away, glancing at the bow and quiver below. He stopped, turning back to the scene, tapping his head away, rummaging through his head, something that he's missing.

He walked back and forth, careful to not pace as quickly. Well, he can't really be too sure as to what happened as it has recently happen, and the residual energy is a bit common. Nothing too much that stands out. The rain fell on top of the bow, making a slight pitter patter sound.

He took out a metal instrument that emitted a sonic sound and started to inspect the spot. His eyebrows shot up as he saw the readings.

His eyes glanced down at the bow and quiver in front of his feet. "Fantastic!" He said sarcastically.

- 13 - 5 - 13- 15 - 18- 9- 5 - 19 -

- 12 - 15- 18 -19-

Date: August 23, 1974

"Oww." Faith said slightly as she puts the pricked finger to her mouth to sooth. She shook it, careful to not move too much on the grey, uneven rock, as the sewing work that she has in front of her could result in losing her place, or worse, her handmade pants.

"You pricked yourself?" Henry said loudly, from his spot where he was taking his waterfall shower.

"Yup," She popped the 'p' as she started to find her needle. "Don't worry, Hendy D, nothing to worry, nothing to hide."

"You can join me when you're done." He said happily, without a care.

Faith gave him a smile, the slight wind blowing on the stray hair that came loose from her ponytail. "Lookout remember, the little deers and boar don't cook themselves." She grabbed the needle, ready to finish fixing that patch. "Besides, Eloise Hawking could come by at anytime."

"Oh, alright. But we have to try doing this together one of these days."

Faith had two more stitches to finish. "Yeah, I'll keep that as a suggestion to Widmore, having mass showers." She giggled as she finished the patch, albeit with a crooked stitching. "Finally." She stood up to put her pants back on. "I swear, I thought Janelle's lesson wouldn't pay off, well, I can be wrong at least once."

She grabbed an arrowhead, and a blunt rock.

"Everyone can be wrong. They just have to own up to their mistakes."

She scrap the blunt arrowhead on the harsh rock. "You got that right, sweetie." She frowned suddenly. "Eloise remembered us, and she just trusted us."

"Well, anyone see you, Faithy, people tend to trust you." She heard him coming closer. She glanced in front of her to see that Henry is swimming closer to shore, so to speak.

She smiled as she grabbed the bamboo shaft to attach it as she heard Henry coming up from the water and started to dress himself. "Yeah, but why, there's has to be something different. Granted, the way it was before, nobody ended up with this version of the Others. But there's something else there. I know it has to be."

"Faith," Faith looked up to see her boyfriend all dressed up, in his hunting clothes. "Just try to think like Sherlock Homes, looking for the special clues that others can't."

Faith raised her eyebrows. "That's means you're my Watson?"

Henry gave her a chaste kiss. "Of course it does."

Faith stood up to bring the newly made arrow to her quiver. "In that case, Watson, try to see if you can make some arrows of your own. " She pointed at herself. "Homes's gotta shower."

Henry laughed. "All right then."

Faith walked towards the edge of the small pond surrounding the waterfall. "Get to it, Bloom."

Henry grinned. "Have a nice shower, Harrington."

Faith cocked an eyebrow in amusement as she started to strip.

- 12 - 15- 18 -19-

- 13 - 5 - 13- 15 - 18- 9- 5 - 19 -

* * *

- - - - 5 - - 8

Jenny was in the kitchen, preparing more water for the lovely blonde, before going to the laundry room to wash her wet clothes that Jenny left in a weaved basket. She hummed as she busy herself. Just only a few weeks and she has never been as excited until she had gained her job.

Heavy footstep heralded the arrival of her brown long-haired master.

Jenny smiled at him. "Good evening,"

He grinned. "Right back at ya."

"You seem to be in good spirits. Did you find something?"

"Maybe," He said happily.

"Maybe? For the case, or not?" Jenny tried to remembered how she managed to wash leather from the last time she washed a coat similar to this. Well, different colour and shape though.

"Well, I 'found' it, I just don't know where it is, all I know is that it appeared recently and," He started to walk around the room, to make his point. " it seems to be here."

Jenny frowned, but set it aside, as she is nice, the woman, it's only been less than a night knowing her. And most of that time she was resting. "Well, then, I think my news is connected to yours, Doctor."

The Doctor took a peek at the laundry and he frowned as he saw the leather jacket on top.

"I think so indeed."

- - - - 5 - - 8

- 13 - 5 - 13- 15 - 18- 9- 5 - 19 -

- 12 - 15- 18 -19-

Date: December 6, 2004

Faith Harrington looked on at the calm ocean, an ironic sight as she reflected on the past few days that felt so much longer.

She looked down at the pieces of paper that has had her mind in disarray for a while.

She closed her eyes, trying to will away the images from her mind. She moved her shoulder, and frowned as she still felt a dull pain on her shoulder.

'1, 2, 3, 4 , 5.' She thought, breathing in and out. Faith looked out where the sky reached the sea. 'I have to go to help find them,' She thought.

"Faith," She looked up to see Henry, her boyfriend of almost a month, a face that she'll never get tired of seeing. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I've only been gone for five minutes," He moved his bent arm to reveal the cut fruit on top of a large leaf. "Thought you would find this a nice change from - well, you know." Faith untangled from him to receive the leaf.

"That's the thing, you've heard James and Kate say about their times in a cave and everything else, but they treated me comparatively well. " She thought back to about three days ago. "In fact, if it wasn't for a friend I made, I still would have been there." She looked at Henry, and smiled. "And I think it's worth it."

Henry's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

She unfolded her paper, handing it over to him. "I finally have concrete proof and, you need to be the first to know about everything that's been going with me since the crash."

- 12 - 15 - 18 -19-

- 13 - 5 - 13- 15 - 18- 9- 5 - 19 -

- - - - 5 - - 8

Tears stained her face as Faith recalled the memory. She stopped washing the grime from her stomach and cover her mouth. She remembered it very clearly, more so than all those years being on that island.

'Maybe it's... it's.. Oh god, what's going on?.' She thought. She absent-mindedly rubbed the front of her neck with the cloth, barely touching the red pendent necklace.

* * *

- 13 - 5 - 13- 15 - 18- 9- 5 - 19 -

- - - - - 5 - - 8

The Doctor entered the room, carrying the dress that Jenny wanted to give the guest. He said that he wanted to meet her himself, or at the very least find some clues as to why she's here, though he didn't say that in as many words.

His eyes wandered as he spotted the anachronistic satchel laying on the bed.

He looked up and spotted some items next to the satchel. A necklace of some initials, some 21st century American change. One thing caught his interest though. A bottle of Paracetamol, expiration date, July 29, 2009.

He walked around to the other side of the bed, stopping at the grey Converse, seems to be from the 2006 line, on the floor.

He heard a woman shudder and the sloshing of the water in the next room. He started to walk towards the slightly opened door.

- - - - - 5 - - 8

- 13 - 5 - 13- 15 - 18- 9- 5 - 19 -

- 12 - 15- 18 -19-

Date: December 31st, 2004

Faith and Henry looked on from the beach at the huge looming freighter a few miles away from them.

Henry looked at her. "Okay, really think about this. You said before, that you wanted to stay here. Are you really sure that you want to leave?"

Faith looked away from him, her ponytail gently hitting her shoulder. "I do, I really wanted to." She closed her eyes out of respect, for the people that won't make it. For the innocents that are going to be killed in a misguided form of revenge. "But we're not going to be the ones that'll be escaping today."

Henry narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Faith looked at Henry. "I have to go and tell the rest to get out. Jump if they have to. There's a bomb on that freighter and Ben Linus is going to trigger it."

"Son of a - Are you kidding me?"

Faith softly frowned. "His daughter just died and the 'leader' of the frighter is insane enough to have a dead man's trigger on his arm for protection. Very dangerous combo."

"And you knew the whole time?"

"I was thinking of a plan! Do you realize how many things could go wrong, if I had done one step wrong? I might end up dead, Ben could have ended up dead, the ones that leave could die today, I think they could, or maybe not given the numbers, but they would be here, instead of where they should be."

Henry slightly nodded, glancing at the freighter. "That's it then," He took a heavy sigh. " I go in and diffuse the bomb?"

Faith understood the implication of his words. "You can't, trigger thing. Just warn them, and if, necessary, push them off."

"That's your plan?"

"Yeah, I'm a natural-born leader that can perform under pressure." She said deadpan. "Like I said before, there are too many variables. And, you know, it's not like you can go back in time and changes things and hope for the best!"

Henry pulled Faith in for a fierce kiss. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'll do the best I can, but if I can't.."

"You're going to make it. I know you, and with what you do, you can make it!" She stole a quick kiss from him. They both reluctantly pulled away.

"But I wasn't even here when you saw this the first time, was I?"

Faith's eyes widen.

"I never asked, because part of me didn't want to know, but I have to know this now." Henry looked intently at Faith. "When you seen this before, did you see me here?"

Faith gulped and slowly shook her head in the negative.

Henry gave her a slight smile. "Then there's a good chance that we can change this." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

Faith closed her eyes, a bittersweet feeling building up inside of her. Because of the way he said it, as if he's saying goodbye. "I love you too."

- 13 - 5 - 13- 15 - 18- 9- 5 - 19 -

- - - - 5 - - 8

Faith blinked back to reality as she felt the cold air very clearly. She grabbed the bowl of water and sets it back down on the pot.

With a gulp, she looked around for a robe or any substitute clothing. All she saw was a robe, a short pink robe. She raised an eyebrow. 'Trying to say something, Jenny?'

Faith turned towards the door, quickly putting on the robe, and her heart started to speed up.

Right there, in the threshold of the bathroom door, is the Doctor.

And not just any Doctor. Christopher Eccleston's Doctor.

* * *

- 13 - 5 - 13- 15 - 18- 9- 5 - 19 -

- 14 - 9 - 14 - 5 -

"Do you wanna come with me?" The Doctor said, walking around the TARDIS. " 'Cause if you do, then I should warn you — you're gonna see all sorts of things. Ghosts from the past. Aliens from the future. The day the Earth died in a ball of flame. It won't be quiet, it won't be safe, and it won't be calm. But I'll tell you what it will be: the trip of a lifetime!"

- 14 - 9 - 14 - 5 -

- 13 - 5 - 13- 15 - 18- 9- 5 - 19 -

- - - - 5 - - 8

She massaged the edge of her eyes and felt her body sweating as she looked at The Doctor. This version of him has long straggly hair tied in the back, wearing clothes that seems more like Gay Nineties than the cropped haired leather wearing Doctor from the show. And she's sure as hell know that she hadn't seen him wearing something like that.

The Doctor lightly waved his hand at her. "Hello... Are you there? Ground control to Major blonde?"

Faith blinked rapidly, realizing that she was probably like a statue to him. "Yeah, hi. What are you doing here?" She tried to say strongly, but probably came off more confused than anything,which, to be fair, is a part of what's she's feeling at the moment.

'How is he even here?' Faith thought. 'I mean, sure, he could have other adventures, and there are few Nine stories, even with the books and audio... Wait, wait a minute, those photos that Cleaves, no. Cylde.. Clyde Langer? '-13 Bannerman road is...' Mr Smith... Mr. Finch! Finchie! Clive Finch!' She mentally punched the air. 'Thank you, association tactics! But, wait, he mentioned the Titanic, and Southampton. But Jenny looked like the standard Victorian Maid and - oh criminy he said something.'

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"Are you thick-headed or you've had yer head in the clouds?"

Faith glared at him. "Are you really always that rude?" She didn't really remembered all that much about this Doctor, just having Rose as his companion. And the leather.. And the ears...

"Just to get my point across. I said, 'Aren't you cold like that?' "

"Not really. Why?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Your robe's undone."

Faith looked down at herself, and if her leg wasn't positioned just right, he would've had an eyeful. Faith grabbed the two ends to close it. "Well, you startled me. A person could end up burning a hand if you do that." 'Talking from personal experience...' "Again, what are you doing here?"

"I live here, well, temporarily, just to see how it fits."

Faith nodded slowly, as if she's appeasing a child. 'Oh boy.' "Right... yeah. How's it fitting you?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Could be worst. Not one for domestics, me, but there's a lot of things to do in good old London Town!" Faith raised her eyebrows at that. "So, Jenny told me about you. "

Faith smiled. "Okay, good."

The Doctor frowned. "Good? Interesting, seeing as she mentioned something about a portal and you falling out of it."

"Yeah. " 'Well, straight to the point, aren't you Doctor?' "That would be me."

"And - Oh... You admit it?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah, I was going to tell you eventually, Doctor. And with more clothes too."

The Doctor narrowed her eyes. "How did you get here and how do you know my name?"

'It's never going to get any easier. Is it?' Faith took deep breaths. "Short version, some way or another -my bet's on misdirected Magic at this point - a portal brought me here. To this universe." As she said this, the Doctor took out his sonic screw driver, pointing it straight at her. "Long version, well," She covered her eyes, as the tip of the screwdriver's light is shining directly at her. "This wasn't my first stop. I had to deal with something I can't even say to you. And I thought after everything that _happened_ that day, it would be better. And you know, everything was getting better. I managed to meet so many people in those few weeks after.. well you wouldn't know about that now. I met Clark Kent! Granted, there was Lana but it's okay. And my mind was exposed to so many things. I thought that past three years were exciting. I don't think you're even listening to me!"

"Two types of altering Time particles. And one of them seemed to have more than the other..." '8:24.' "Oh, now that's interesting.. Hours and minutes in total. Calculating when this all started. I think that happened before..." The Doctor mused as Faith ranted. "Okay, on to questions about magic and my name?"

"Oh, like you haven't encounter magic before?" Faith quickly countered. "Like that universe you ended up with and you met Morgaine and Mordred?" She tried to remembered the events about 'Battlefield'. "They thought you were Merlin?"

"Technally they were in my dimension." He said, lost in thought, of another body, a life with a fantastic companion. He brought himself back to their conversation. "Don't change the subject. Just, how are you getting that information?" The readings didn't indicate anything that this woman isn't like the standard human with latent psychic potential. Not enough to be a telepath. He certainly would have felt that. But they do look similar to...

"From the tv, and audio plays, and the rest from the internet."

The Doctor looked at the woman in awe. 'That's it!' "Huh. I keep getting these coincidences."

Faith furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

"Have you heard of the term 'Whovians'?"

"Yeah..." 'He heard of.. no. No way no..' "How do you?"

"We can talk more in the parlor, if you want. Have a nice cup of tea."

'If he trying to say what I think he's trying to say, then...' "Yeah, sure." She said, still lost in thought. " Give me your coat, and we'll head on down."

The Doctor jerked his head towards the room behind them. "Jenny's loaned you a dress. I hope you know your way into Victorian Clothing."

'oh Victorian era. Of course he would be here then. It is one of his favorite places and time period.' Faith gave the Doctor a small smile in response. "Course I do, I was a thespian in high school. It was a requirement to know your way around Victorian clothing." Faith walked through the threshold of the door.

- - - -5 - - 8

- 13 - 5 - 13- 15 - 18- 9- 5 - 19 -

Date November 8, 1996

A long-haired redhead 16-year-old girl with the greatest smile on her face looked to her rising star. "Oh you look great, you're gunna knock them dead." She said, jumping up and down and waving her closed hands back and forth.

Faith laughed as she adjusted her short pixie hair to stick out more. "Eileen, it's just a rehearsal, not opening night."

"Still, you have to be all you can be, you know?"

Faith's smile soften as she opened her backpack to search. "I'm just in a handful of scenes as Scrooge's lost love, nothing memorable."

Eileen used her hand to gently turned Faith's head to face he, causing Faith to stop looking for them. "I know you, and you're are memorable. And you're going to be the best Belle that can be."

Faith's response is to lean in to kiss Eileen's nose. "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you."

Eileen pressed a finger to her lips. "I'll see you at your house, deal?"

Faith giggled as she went out of her seat. "I'll be fine, just as long as I have my girl at my side."

"Well," Eileen twirled a piece of her curls. "At the seats."

"Whatever." Faith waved her hand as they left the props/makeup room.

Faith quickly walked back inside to close her backpack. 'I only missing just this once,' She thought as she looked at her medication. 'I can take them later.' She swiftly closed the backpack.

- - - - 5 - - 8

Faith smiled bitter sweetly finished closing the dress, rubbing the corner of her eye with her free hand. 'I can't believe I didn't even try to see her again after graduation. Granted, she left without saying a word, probably because of Brown's early admission. And it has been more than 8 years, and so much has happened...'

Faith let out a breath. 'Though she may like the style, she hoped that she doesn't have to wear this type of dress anytime soon. She walked slowly to the side to see how the clothes fits her.

Her smile faded as she noticed the weird red necklace on her neck. 'Didn't I took it off?'

She went towards the satchel to get her necklace, the one that her Henry made her.

"Oi! Get a move on! I have questions!"

In a rush, Faith puts the items in the satchel, grabbed it and headed for the door. "Hold your coconuts! It's not my fault. Got distracted!"

"By what?"

"A lot of somethings..."She started to stumble, from the still present pain on her leg.

The Doctor grabbed her lower waist as she stumbled.

She looked up at him. "Well, hey there sailor." She said slightly shakily.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as she steadied herself, his arm risen as to not be that inappropriate. "It seemed that you needed some help."

She took one step on her leg and winced. "I'm not saying that I don't need it."

"Let's head to the parlor."

"Lead the way." She tried to move again, but the Doctor stopped her. "What?"

He stared intently in her eyes. Then grinned. "Nope, never mind."

As they walked, she wondered what just happened at that moment. And what he meant before about 'Whovians'.

* * *

- - - - 5 - - 8

Faith plopped down on the comfy plush seat in the parlor room, across from the Doctor. She turned to Jenny would was dusting the books, but looking right at them, while doing her best to not look at them. The Doctor didn't noticed, or tried not to. Course, he had missed the London Eye three times before thinking that it could have been the 'dish' for the Autons.

Faith, on the other hand, felt a bit self concision. Which, even if it's Jenny, not going to go away anytime soon. She coughed slightly. "Do you think I can get water?"

The Doctor nodded slightly. "Sure. Jenny, can you get her a glass?"

Jenny nodded. "Of course I will." She smiled widely at Faith, set the book down and walked into the next room.

"What do you know about 'Whovians'?" Faith asked.

"What were you doing in 2009 London?" The Doctor said at the same time.

"I asked first, seeing as it's kinda an important question!" Faith harshly whispered to him.

"Funny, seeing as you've recently ended up here a little more than 8 hour ago, yet, you ended up in 2009. London. " Faith didn't have a chance to respond. "I saw the bottle of pills on the bed."

Faith huffed "I ended up there first. Okay. I looked around for something to help me, seeing as I ended up in some guy's abandoned apartment!"

"Or recently deceased."

Faith leaned back. "Why are you saying that?"

"These 'Portals' as it were, or time fissures, are dangerous. And the fact that something like this managed to get you from another universe, is highly dangerous. And there's a pretty good chance that-"

Faith held up her hand as a signal to make the Doctor stop talking, which he does. "I think I know where you're going with this, and I have to say that he wasn't 'redistributed' or something like that. I would have known if that happened by the smell. So, don't you even suggest something like that happened!"

The Doctor looked at her eyes, and he wondered why he didn't see it before. For she may be young, but, she's seen so much death. Not nearly enough like him, but who can?

"Alright then. So, tell me, what happened after you landed? Did the portal manifested in the same place?"

- - - - 5 - - 8

The lurker stepped out of the shadows fully emerged onto Baker Street, on a stallion that she managed to find wandering on the streets. She had no need to worry, hardly anyone is walking around at this hour.

She smirked as she saw the parlour lights turned on 107 Baker Street. 'Good,' She thought. 'Still here then.'

She went up to the door, still carrying the woman. She knocked on the door. A brunette maid opened the door. She blinked twice at the lurker.

"Hello?" Her eyes trailed to the woman on her back, though she can't see too much.

The lurker smiled. "Good evening. Is The Doctor present?"

The maid slightly smiled. " Who should I say is expecting him?"

"Vastra."

- - - - 5 - - 8

Faith looked forward. How much she could say, seeing as Rose is nowhere in sight, or maybe not even his current companion at the moment. "I.. appeared in a consul estate in South London, and I left it, trying to find my way around, looking for you." She half lied.

"Interesting then that I've also managed to find a bow and quiver that looked quite new."

Faith nodded. "Okay, I may have also looked around for other things," She pointed a finger at him. "That I can't say as to how. All I can say that where I landed in a very big part of your future."

"Good to know I still have one." The Doctor slightly joked. Faith slightly smiled at the morbid joke.

"Doctor!" Jenny said. Both Faith and the Doctor turned to her. Jenny stopped to take a breath. "There's a woman, Vastra, at the door. She has Irene!"

The Doctor stood up, alarmed. "Well, what you waiting for? Bring them inside!"

Jenny nodded as she went to the doors.

The Doctor looked back at Faith, who's really confused at the moment. "I'm sorry, what's going on?"

"Let's just say that there's some trouble going in London."

Faith raised an eyebrow, but inside she feel her heart starting to race. 'Jenny doesn't know Vastra, so I'm at the beginning for them. Which means I have to tread very carefully. Even more so.' "When isn't there trouble?"

The Doctor turned back to Faith. "Good point. Just stand by me and everything will be okay."

"Fine with me, I'll just use my bow and quiver then."

The Doctor pointed a finger at her, with a look of caution. "Just don't cause any trouble."

"It's quite interesting to see you scold a human companion for causing trouble, Doctor." Vastra strolled in the parlour, carrying the young woman's body towards the small table in between Faith and The Doctor's seat. "Seeing as you are trouble prone as much as you are able to attract so many people to come away with you."

"I told you, Miss Vadlar isn't my companion. I don't have one at the moment."

'No companion..' Faith realized. 'Then that mean..."

-14-9-14-5-

Rose Tyler, standing next to her traumatized boyfriend, Mickey, while the Doctor stood by the doorway.

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," The Doctor said, nodding enthusiastically, with the maddest grin on his face.

Mickey hold onto Rose tightly. "Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so..."

The Doctor looked more than a bit disappointed. His smile faded. "Okay. See you around."

Rose gave him a look, a mixture of 'not going to do it,' and 'he's joshin'.

Without taking his eyes off of her, he closed the door, sighing as he did so. His first outing and no one to share it with.

He runs towards the controls to set a course. Not anywhere in particular, just somewhere.

-14-9-14-5-

"Oh my god." Faith said as Vastra set Irene Vadlar down on the couch that she was just sitting on. 'He actually left that first time. Not a fake out. He actually left Rose.'

* * *

Okay, that was a long one, and it's been more than a month since updating. Sorry, by the by, working a job, helping around, getting addicted to watching more TGWTG reviews (Atop the fourth Wall is the best review/plot show ever!), and generally enjoy summer like a newly 18-year-old should.

Good news! Seeing as I had to cut some scenes, because OVER 8,000 WORDS, chapter 4 should be coming up sooner, projected about next week. Bad news, well, my job is very demanding so, it's a toss up between relaxing and this series, along with the other ones that I'm working on.

Next chapter will be the second half of the two parter, which probably won't be as long, but hey, at least I can update faster.

Update: I really know how to jinxs myself. My computer's charger is slightly broken and , given that the model was over ten years old, is going to make writing a bit more difficult for the foreseeable future.

Original date: July 29, 2014

Revised date: August 24, 2014


End file.
